Important: Dinner with Kristoff
by Door Is Ajar
Summary: With mounds of paper work, Elsa arrives late to a special dinner with Kristoff, leaving Anna upset. Only later does Anna realize how exhausted her sister is and the reason for her weary state.


If it wasn't for her, Elsa would surely go without dinner five out of seven nights a week. Locked up in her study, the queen let time pass by her, too absorbed in her never-ending piles of paper-work, documents, bills, and marriage proposals. Only once Anna barged into the room to announce the time did she put a temporary hold on her work.

A few months following the Great Thaw, Anna had informed her of Kristoff coming to eat with them, following an extended away-period from his ice-harvesting. With a soft smile- the result of Anna's over-enthusiastic statement coming off as humorous- Elsa simply replied, "You'll have to make sure you drag me from my study earlier, then. I have had a little more work scheduled than usual, and I hope to finish it soon."

Three nights later, the light creaking of Elsa's slowly-opening door was the only indication of someone's presence before Anna began speaking. "Elsa? Kristoff will be here soon, and dinner's almost ready. Are you coming?" Elsa gave an affirmation, throwing over her shoulder that she would be there in five minutes.

The younger girl left quietly, a smile accompanying her down to the dinning hall.

The smile, though remaining prominent on her face, did little to hide the disappointment she felt ten minutes later, situated at the table with her sister no where in sight. It slipped off once it was obvious to the man sitting beside her that she was upset.

"Do you think she got lost? I mean, you did say she mainly stayed in her room for a good thirteen years. Well, not a _good_ thirteen years- I just mean to emphasize that it was primarily where she stayed-"

Kristoff was cut off by an annoyed sigh. "_No_, she comes every night. I do have to call her most of the time or else she'll work through dinner, but I made sure to tell her tonight was special."

"It's no big deal, really. She probably just has a lot of work-"

"She _always_ has work!"

She gave a frustrated grunt. Kristoff was about to make another point, but was cut off- this time by the fast tapping of feet against wood. A moment later Elsa was rushing into the dinning hall, the only thing stopping her from flying into the table being the door frame, which she promptly made sure to grab hold of.

"Oh, God..." she mumbled to herself before quickly masking her surprise. "I'm sorry, Anna, Kristoff." she regarded both before continuing. "How long have I kept you two waiting?"

Though her anger wouldn't subside, she brushed it aside for the moment. "Not long, Kristoff just got here."

The start of the dinner held a heavy atmosphere, one that only amplified Anna's nasty mood. Once several chef's served their meals did Elsa decide to stir up conversation. "How was the ice harvesting, Kristoff?"

A sudden reply caught her off-guard. "He already explained, before you were able to join us."

There was a break, in which Elsa and Kristoff had seemed to freeze from shock. "O-Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

Anna instantly regretted her outburst at the sound of Elsa's voice. Her sister didn't deserve that- and Anna surely didn't mean to make her feel like a child, only able to shriek away. Any other night, Elsa surely would have countered against her sister with an equally distasteful remark. _"I'm sorry, Anna, I was too busy planning you and Kristoff's wedding, considering just how head-over-heels in love you two are with one another."_ Of course, the joke of the matter would leave Anna beet-red, and the conversation would lull into a carefree atmosphere.

Tonight, however, with another person- one who Elsa held deep respect for after her Eternal Winter affair- in the room, she did not want to risk speaking anything so improper or abrasive towards or about her sister.

A cough brought both girls out of their silence. "Well, um Your Majesty-"

"Elsa is just fine."

"Elsa- How has it been here? Anna's told me you've had a lot of work recently."

"Come on, I'm sure Elsa doesn't want to talk about something like that. She has to spend all day doing it, anyway," Anna started, once again interrupting the flow of conversation and bringing it to a reeling halt. "It's not like she takes any time away from her study to go out and do anything- I barely even see her." Her words had grown aggressive.

"Anna, please, it's fine-" Elsa began.

"But it's not!" Once again silence engulfed the room. "It might as well go back to how it was before, when you were locking yourself up in your room. At least then I could still hope that we could eventually spend time with one another. Now all you do is work- and this is with our gates apparently _open_!"

With another pause after Anna's outburst, the drop in temperature left Elsa's emotions obvious for the other two to gauge.

Against her growing inner turmoil, the queen dropped her eyes to her plate and placed her napkin atop her food. "I'll leave you two alone. I would not want to cause either of you more trouble than I already have."

She slid her chair out and stood. The words were caught in Anna's throat, herself too occupied with choking down tears that threatened to spill from her regrettable statement. Only once Elsa was at the door did the words escape. "Elsa, wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

She was greeted with the door slamming back into place. Anna vaguely noticed the rim around the door lightly frosting over in ice as she jumped to her feet. The chair wobbled behind her, and her mind was already reeling- _Go get Elsa, she didn't do anything wrong_- when a strong hold on her arm sent her ungraciously plummeting back into her seat.

"Kristoff, what are you-"

Her mouth was covered by his bulky hand, her words being lost as muffled gibberish. She turned her head, and only then did her features relax.

"Did you notice anything odd about your sister? Something that you just recently told me about?"

His question caught her off guard, and an automatic "What?" was produced. Instead, he gave her a moment to think, in which he removed his hand and allowed her to sit more dignified in her seat.

_What was different about Elsa? Sure, she acted more regal, but that's only because Kristoff is here. If it wasn't how she acted, was it how she dressed? No, she always dresses up, because she has meetings pretty much every day. Same shoes, same dress, same hairstyle, same gloves..._

The image made Anna's stomach uneasy, and the sudden surprise of it caused her to jump to her feet- this time sending the chair to the floor. "Why was she wearing her gloves?"

Kristoff gave a sigh next to her. "Look, I don't know much about your sister besides what you've told me. But from that, recently I can guess she's been stressed-"

"She's practically been buried under her paper work these past few days."

"And tired-"

"Just two nights ago she was up until three because some foreign dignitary whose time is eight hours off from ours came to strike a trading agreement."

"And upset."

"Upset? What exactly have I said that would imply that?"

He looked at her knowingly, mimicking a face she had seen on Sven so very often. "Just now."

* * *

Anna couldn't bear to find Elsa immediately after her talk with Kristoff. His points were so obvious, how had she- Elsa's own sister- not seen them? She occupied herself by gliding through the halls, her mind only thinking of how else to procrastinate her visit with Elsa. Mumbled words cascaded out of her mouth as she berated her actions. The occasional _'How stupid could I be!'_ left her mouth once she had tracked herself into a corner, finding no wrong in her sister's actions... Only in her own.

An hour passed before Anna found the courage to knock on Elsa's door.

"Elsa? A-Are you in there?"

She was met with silence and a pain that was rapidly flaring in her chest. Had she really driven her sister to such extremes that she would shut her out again?

She called out once more. "Elsa?" She reached for the door knob and was met with a cooled metal. She yanked her hand away at the surprise. Anna steeled herself and, reaching for the knob once more, turned it and rammed into the door itself. It was unlocked- but the ice coating the rim of the door frame made for a painful impact. The door busted open, a few chips of ice sprinkling off from the detachment. The sight conflicted Anna's emotions.

The room was completely frosted over, as expected from the door issue alone. The floor had become an ice rink, snow hung frozen in the air, the window covered in a layer of ice. There were only two aspects of the room left unscathed: Elsa, who was asleep and laid atop the (snow-covered) bed, and the top portion of her desk. The desk aspect piqued her interest and she carefully slid over.

A gasp left her mouth and she could feel a few tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. Numerous papers littered the surface, and with each sheet she could pick out the main idea within just the first few sentences.

The top sheet was specifically for Kristoff, in which Elsa was figuring out which rooms he could choose from to live in. Anna had to re-read it again, and considered pinching herself. _Elsa_ was going to let Kristoff live in the castle. She herself hadn't even asked her sister about that. She wouldn't have dreamed of putting something like that on Elsa. Surely the older girl would feel uncomfortable with a new stranger living with them, what with her just recently becoming more accepting of her powers and being around more people.

The next sheet that she read was about Olaf. It decreed that even Olaf would be getting his own room for in the castle. It, of course, included minute details about the need to remove any candles or fireplaces around the room of Olaf's choice, as well as to formally accept the snowman as a member of the royal family. Anna couldn't suppress the smile on her face.

Anna's name was in bold letter on the next sheet, obviously increasing her desire to see what else Elsa had planned to introduce and change. Instead, in made her insides queasy.

_"Princess Anna of Arendelle to be heir of Queen Elsa of Arendelle."_

Of course, this had already been in place. But to see it out for Elsa to be editing was unnerving. It only calmed her nerves slightly to learn that once Anna was crowned Queen, she could choose whoever she desired to be next in line. This dictated that- if Elsa even considered having children- Anna could direct power back to her sister's side of the family, instead of her own children.

The last paper on the stack seemed the least important, but it left an imprint on Anna's view of her sister. The lock to Elsa's room was to be removed, as well as the one to her study and any other room Elsa would need to occupy for long periods of time- excluding meeting rooms.

She quickly shuffled the papers back to how they were, afraid Elsa would wake up and catch her in the act. She turned to leave when something small caught her eyes. It was a black book, sprawled open on the floor near Elsa's bed. Anna bent down to grab it and noticed the current page was blank. Instead she turned to the cover. Blank, once again. She then turned to the first page and was met with numerous dates flooding from a week prior. Anna suddenly remembered a conversation she had with Gerda.

It had been a particularly rough week for Elsa, and she had fallen asleep at her desk numerous times while working on document after document. The elder woman would always check on her once it neared midnight; and the first two nights, she woke the Queen, recommending she head off to bed. Elsa would quickly assure Gerda she was fine and continue whatever form she had been in the midst of filling out. The following three nights, Gerda let her sleep. Either way, she would find the Queen asleep over her desk, quill still in hand and ready to sign.

Anna even recalled Elsa falling asleep at dinner. She had been chatting about Kristoff's latest harvest. The next moment she looked over at Elsa, she had her head leaning against her hand, eyes shut in sleep. She quickly woke her sister, not wanting the chefs to see their Queen asleep before the meal came. To prevent any further similar occurrences, Gerda had given Elsa the book, informing her to write down whatever dates and events she had planned, whether it be before or after they happened.

However, more often than not, Elsa would write them in after they happened, if only to satisfy Gerda's idea.

The first date was labeled from seven days ago.

_'Sunday, 6th_  
_Meeting with Council 7:00-10:30_  
_Lunch with Anna 10:45-11:30_  
_Sign Trade Documents 11:35-4:45 (Anna couldn't help but sigh. She had no idea how Elsa could sit in one place so long and just write.)_  
_Meeting with Corona Officials 5:00-7:00_  
_Sign Tax Documents 7:00-'_

Anna flipped to the next page, attempting to figure out when the tax documents had ended.

_'(Continued) Sign Tax Documents 7:00PM-3:30AM_  
_Monday, 7th_  
_Breakfast with Anna 6:30-7:25'_

Anna flipped through the next few pages, worry beginning to form on her face. Within the first three nights, Elsa had managed to get a measly nine hours of sleep. Anna herself had gotten nine hours in one night alone. She came across a more recent date, the ones prior all appearing the same: boring and long.

_'(Continued) Anna/Kristoff Documents 8:00PM-3:45AM_  
_Sunday, 13th_  
_Breakfast 6:00-6:45_  
_Epidemic Meeting 7:00-10:00_  
_Trade Documents 10:10-3:30_  
_Anna/Kristoff Documents 3:30-**4:45**' (A questioning look appeared on Anna's face as to why 4:45 would be an important time. It feel off within seconds.)  
_

Anna stopped reading, tears springing to her eyes. At the bottom of the page, in big letters, circled, underlined- "**Important: Dinner with Kristoff at 5:00.**" (Obviously it had been written in advance, as her other dates were forced to be sprawled away and around the reminder.)

The last thing Elsa had been working on was specifically for the both of them, and she even had a reminder planted in Gerda's little notebook. Instead, dinner had become like sleep for her, something she unintentionally avoided.

She placed the book onto Elsa's desk. Instead of seeking solace for herself, she closed the door- her connection to Elsa... The one thing she never thought she would do in such a predicament. The tears came shortly after, and they didn't completely stop until she had fallen into a restless slumber.

She didn't see or hear Elsa one bit more until dinner the following day. She rounded into the kitchen, where Elsa had her back turned towards the door, speaking to Gerda. Anna cursed her luck and quickly retreated, remaining quiet. She waited fifteen minutes, wandering the halls before returning to the kitchen. Gerda was still there, placing the table and running about to answer the questions of other members of the staff. Elsa, however, was gone.

Anna fully opened the door, and Gerda's head turned. "Hello, dear, do you need something?" the older women asked. She brushed her hands on an apron, removing any traces of dirt and grime before stepping closer to the princess.

"Uh..." she hesitated a moment. "Have you seen Elsa?"

A gasp left the maid's mouth. "Why, yes, dear, although I would suggest leaving her be for the time being."

"How come?" Anna asked. She couldn't pin-point which tone was more prominent: anger or concern.

"The poor girl's over-worked herself, I'm afraid. She just finished her last meeting of the day a few minutes ago, and she wound up asleep sitting at the dinning table waiting for me. When I found her, I'll tell you, it broke my heart to wake her. These past few nights have left her with little rest, and even with the schedule I asked her to write, she refuses to take a break. I believe it's left her sick, as she refused lunch and doesn't plan to attend dinner tonight."

Any anger Anna felt was sapped from her. "So what is she doing right now?"

"I persuaded her to go rest."

"How'd you manage to do that?" A hint of humor mingled with Anna's tone, truly curious how Gerda had managed to do such.

"It wasn't hard at all, deary. After I woke her, she explained through her embarrassment that she had fallen asleep earlier yesterday- I believe she said close to six- and woke up around ten. She didn't bother to go back to sleep afterwards."

Anna couldn't help but glance at one of the large clocks placed about the castle to take note of the time. 6:45

Elsa, who was running on four hours of sleep, had been awake for nearly twenty hours. Anna admitted she didn't completely understand Elsa's queenly duties- it hadn't even been three months since the Eternal Winter incident, after all- but she did know it left her sister drained on the few days she had off.

Last week alone, Elsa had managed to free her schedule completely up on Wednesday. Anna herself, however, had booked Elsa's schedule up upon learning that her work-related issues were clear. Most of Anna's plans fell through once she barged into Elsa's room at seven, too early for Anna to usually be up. The older girl remained asleep, and, once Anna attempted to rouse her, Elsa- politely as she could while still half-asleep- asked for a couple more hours. Anna couldn't believe her ears. Not a couple of minutes- but hours.

It left her stunned for a few moments- until a knock brought Anna back to reality.

"Queen Elsa, it is time to wake up."

It was Kai, one of the head staff members. Anna hadn't realized she closed the door behind her, which resulted in Kai's words coming through slightly muffled and dull.

"I heard you the first time..." her words, too, came out muffled as she buried her face into her a pillow. She let out a deep sigh as she hugged the cushion to herself.

"Your Highness?" Whether out of confusion for her remark or to question what she had just spoken, Anna was unsure which his question was for.

In the end, Anna had managed to explain the problem to Kai, who eagerly agreed that Elsa deserved a few more hours of complete rest. Of course, Anna would have no one to blame except herself when Elsa woke- no earlier than noon- in a frantic state. Upon finding the younger sister, she was only calmed by being reminded her schedule was cleared for the day.

The memory left Anna feeling conflicted. Instead of spending time with her sister, Elsa had now gone to rest, as per Gerda's request. Sure, she had to admit, Elsa would not want to strain herself more after a day filled with meetings and paperwork; neither to fight Anna on last night's dinner nor for whatever bizarre activity Anna had in mind. But still, Anna couldn't shake the fact that, as her sister, Elsa should want to spend more time rekindling their newly re-birthed friendship.

Her thoughts let her body wander. Specifically, right into Kristoff as she rounded a corner from a long hallway parallel to the kitchen.

A gasp left her as Kristoff ungraciously struggled to prevent her from falling back onto the floor. His hand wrapped around her wrist, and awkward thanks and apologies were given.

A moment of uncomfortable silence passed before Kristoff spoke. "Look, Anna... I just bumped into Elsa." Anna's mood jumped, and a slight whirl of questions passed through her mind. Instead, she let him continue. "She just wanted me to tell you she's sorry. You know, that she was going to miss dinner tonight and all that."

"And she couldn't tell me that herself?" Her words came out more bitter than intended, but she couldn't help it.

"I wouldn't let her. Alright?"

There was a lapse as confusion played out on Anna's features.

"Wait, what?"

With a sigh, Kristoff spoke. "I bumped into her- literally. She was on her way to her room, and then she just started apologizing about last night. And... apparently that made her think about tonight, because she said she was going to miss dinner completely. When she said she needed to tell you, I stopped her, alright?"

There was another gap before Anna continued. "What'd you do?" Her voice betrayed her, coming out quiet and small-like.

"I told her I would take care of it, and then I led her to her room..."

"So what exactly is so bad about that? All you did was prevent her coming to see me, which would have taken- what- five more minutes?" No matter how calm she tried to remain, her bitterness rose above, even surprising herself.

With another sigh, Kristoff replied. "Because I had a hunch something was up, and... I was right... Look- I'm sure you've noticed. She's worn herself out and her nerves are frayed. Her room was covered in ice and snow and she didn't even bother to hide the fact from me. I don't even think she noticed herself. I... I saw the notebook- the one with her schedules in it. I may not be a sibling to her like you are, but even I can tell she's trying her best."

"Just what are you implying?" Tears were forming, and before long they were going to burst. Her enlarged and insulted volume only seemed to make it worse.

His words came out with an almost angry backlash. "You're sister's used to juggling her responsibilities. But she's _not_ used to juggling them with family duties. She's resorted to taking time away from her sleep and filling up her daytime schedule to the brim because she has no other idea what to do." He relaxed his tone, shoulders slumping as he finished. "All I'm saying... All I'm _implying_, is that you need to understand what she's going through. You being angry at her is only going to make it worse."

He could only stare as tears began dripping down Anna's cheeks, a few falling off her chin from the sudden downpour. In a second, Anna had her arms latched around him and her face buried into his fluffy ice-harvesting coat. "Don't you think I know that? I'm her sister. The- The only person I'm angry at is myself."

She spoke over sobs, and- after a moment of immediate shock- Kristoff had placed one arm around her, the other atop her head. His words came out soft and hushed- calm and steady. "It helps to hear the facts, though. It... It clears up any doubt." Her crying was muffled against him, but he continued. "It cleared up the doubt I had of whether you were mad at me or Elsa."

A few moments passed of silence, only sliced by Anna's steadily slowing crying. She released a deep breath, removing any tension she had. She unraveled her arms from around him and stepped back, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hands. "I should go get ready for dinner. Gerda's probably waiting on us."

She carefully turned to head up the spiral staircase to her right. Nearing the first loop, she heard Kristoff call out to her. "Wait, Anna!" She bent over the railing to spot him. "I, um... Well, you see..." He mulled over his words, which gave Anna time to walk down a few steps. "When I noticed your sister's room covered like it was, I thought it would be better to let her sleep in your room."

When she looked confused, he clarified. "Like I said, your sister didn't really realize her room was messed up like it was... And that's the truth, because I never let her actually enter her room. She was so tired I was just... able to guide her into your room."

Overcome by a strange sense of embarrassment, Kristoff refused to look at Anna and resulted to scratching the back of his head out of discomfort.

"That's fine. I'll just be quiet then. You didn't by chance lock the door, did you?"

"Huh...?" He was shocked out of his thoughts- particularly whether she would be upset over him being in her room or using the Queen's exhaustion to his advantage to lie. "Oh, no- it's unlocked."

His voice was cut short by a quick "Thanks!" and Anna rushing up the stairs. He couldn't help the small smile that weaved its way onto his face.

Anna's feet sounded a continuous clank for each step, and only once she reached the top did she slow her pace. She took the familiar path down one of the many halls to the left, coming to her door at the end. She reached for the doorknob, this time met with a warmed metal, a result of the sun blaring down on it all day, as opposed to the chilled one from yesterday. She slowly pushed inward, peering her head in to assure Elsa truly was asleep.

Upon seeing a small lump on her bed, she fully entered, shutting herself inside. Realizing how dark her room had become, she searched for other oddities. Firstly she noticed her curtains had been drawn, blocking off every remaining sliver of sunlight. Secondly, as she stepped closer to her bed, she spotted her covers drawn up on her sister, the sides tucked under her. Though they appeared to be coming out , it still gave the clear impression that Kristoff had to have quite literally tucked her into bed.

Kristoff's odd embarrassment became clear, as well, for he feared Anna would find his helpful behavior strange. (In fact, she found it quite endearing, and she would have to find the right time to greatly thank him for being so kind to her sister.)

"Anna?"

The voice made Anna jump, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"O-Oh, good morning, Elsa." She stopped for a moment. "No, no, no- not good morning. I mean good night. You should be asleep; I didn't mean to wake you."

She peered at Elsa through the dark, trying to make out her face. Her sister nearly mimicked her own expression, eyes squinting to decipher Anna.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked, beginning to sit up.

Anna's attempts barely contained the slight giggles that were formed at watching her sister rub at eyes and yawn from being awoken. "Nothing. I just needed to change before dinner."

"Why would you need to change?" She rested her head in her hand, nodding off.

"Earlier today I went out to the market to buy some carrots for Sven, but I kind of... knocked over a table full of pies..."

"Hmm..."

"I mean, it's not really _that_ bad. I was wearing a coat and all, so most of the mess got on that. But I promise you, every time I touch my dress, my hands come off sticky! But it's not like I can actually see the mess on my clothes, so I figured I just needed to put on a new dress." Her rambling were put to a halt, noticing Elsa had fallen asleep.

She tip-toed over to her closet and pulled out a simple dress. Slipping off the sticky one, she hung the material over the back of her desk chair and dressed herself in the new one. She then slid across the wooden floor with her socks, and, upon reaching for the doorknob, she was stopped for a second time by her name being called.

"Yes?"

Facing her sister, Anna noticed she had managed to swing her legs over the side of the bed, albeit she was once again yawning and rubbing at her eyes. "I... I want to apologize. For last night."

Anna was instantly shocked, eyebrows arching as her physical features set into her emotions. "I knew how important it was that I made it to dinner, since Kristoff had just come back and all... But I still managed to screw it up."

Her response was slow. "I should be the one apologizing. I was insensitive. I had no idea what you had going on, and even then I shouldn't have gotten upset."

"No, it was my fault. You told me a week or so in advance, so I should have planned my schedule better. Instead of making sure my work wouldn't interfere-"

"But you did plan!"

The room was engulfed in silence. Elsa took in Anna's words as her sister covered her mouth with both hands, regret evident.

"How would you know whether I planned or not?" Her question came out soft, and for the first time since their second conversation started, she realized Elsa looked fully awake.

With a sigh and hesitation in her movements, Anna stepped over to the bed. "Last night, I actually went to apologize to you a while after dinner. But when I came into your room, you were asleep. I-I was going to leave, but I noticed the papers on your desk and the black book with your schedules and... I couldn't help but look. I knew you were busy being queen and all, and then I saw all the extra work you were doing for Kristoff and Olaf and me."

She sat down on the corner of the bed, staring at her hands in her lap to avoid eye contact with her sister. "So now I can't just apologize for dinner. I went through all your stuff without permission."

A silence once again filled the room, this time with a less suspenseful atmosphere. "I'm not upset." Anna immediately turned towards Elsa, though her sister now was the one watching her own hands. "If I truly felt I didn't want anyone reading my work, I would have filed it away. You would have found out eventually, anyway."

Releasing a sigh, Elsa dipped her head into her hands. After a moment: "I'm sorry." She lifted her head back up to look directly at her sister. "Don't worry about any of this right now. Just go and enjoy dinner with Kristoff."

"Nu-uh," Anna spoke, the trace of a smile beginning to form. "Not until you admit you have nothing to be sorry about."

A similar smile found its way onto Elsa's face. "Only if _you_ admit you have nothing to be sorry about."

With a hummed, "Hmm," the younger brought her hand up to her chin, as if thinking deeply. "Deal."

Anna pulled her into a hug, silently relishing in the new found contact she could have with her closest friend. "If... If I ever get upset at you, just shove that book in my face." Anna spoke through tears forming and a too-large smile.

"I'm throwing that thing out. It obviously didn't help me when I needed it the most."

The two separated, and, with another yawn, Elsa spoke. "Would it be all right to join you two tonight?"

Anna's face lit up, and she bounced off the bed. "Of course!" Ignoring the fact that her sister was falling asleep on her, Anna reached for her sister's hand and yanked her up, dragging her out of the room.

"I'll have to ask your future husband why he placed me in your room... I can't rightly remember what he said was wrong with my own."

"Only if we can laugh at you when you fall dead asleep during dinner."

"... I love you, Anna."

Suddenly put to a halt, Elsa found herself wrapped in Anna's arms once more.

"I love you, too, Elsa."


End file.
